nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Canada
'Introduction' The Republic of Canada is a North American country consisting of 15 provinces, 8 overseas collectivities, and 20 space colonies. It is located mostly on the northern part of North America, it extends from the Arctic Ocean, all the way to the mid-Atlantic, the Mediterranean Sea, and the Kola Peninsula of Russia. The land that is now Canada has been inhabited for millennia by various groups of Aboriginal peoples. Beginning in the late 15th century, British and French expeditions explored, and later settled, along the region's Atlantic coast. France ceded nearly all of its colonies in North America in 1763 after the Seven Years' War. In 1867, with the union of three British North American colonies through Confederation, Canada was formed as a federal dominion of four provinces. This began an accretion of provinces and territories and a process of increasing autonomy from the United Kingdom. This widening autonomy was highlighted by the Balfour Declaration of 1926 and reaffirmed by the Statute of Westminster of 1931, which declared self-governing dominions within the British Empire to be equal. The Canada Act of 1982 finally severed the vestiges of legal dependence on the British Parliament. In 2011 the country seceded and become the Kingdom of Quebec under rule of Jean Hudson I. It consisted at the time of only the majority French province of Quebec. In 2051 the Kingdom of Quebec merged with the IPC and formed the Republic of Canada, which was then dissolved. It then merged with Meridia, which was very short lived. It finally merged with Marosia, to create the Holy Dominion of Marosia, which was it's longest merge at the time, the merged nation then dissolved over a dispute over the Azores islands, which was solved by the half that controlled the Azores (Canada), ceding the islands to Casponia. After the Azores dispute was over, it emerged as the Republic of Canada, and that is how it stands today. 'General Reference' *Pronunciation: /ˈkænədə/ *Official English Name: The Republic of Canada *Common English Names: Canada, RC, Quebec *Nickname: République-Deuxième (French for: Second Republic) *Endonym: République Canadienne *Demonym: Québécois or Québécoise* (* = Québécois is the male demonym, Québécoise is the female counterpart.) 'Land' 'Acquirement' The means of acquirement of the provinces by the RC is very peaceful at times. It has gotten most of it's land via annexation, yet has sometimes acquired individual territories via War or by land 'trading' or 'swapping' 'Land List' This is the official land list is as follows: *Quebec *Ontario *Newfoundland *Labrador *New Brunswick *Prince Edward Island *Manitoba *Nunavut *Minnesota *Wisconsin *Rhode Island *Connecticut *New Hampshire *Vermont *Massachusetts *Greenland *Bermuda *Shetland *Faroe Islands *Iceland *Murmansk *Malta *Maud Land *Azores (Hist.) *Sang *Tranquilité *Obsolète *Planète *Judiciare *Rois *Reines 'Provinces and Territories' This is the official land list; gone into further detail, of the RC. In this you will find how it generally got into the RC and how it serves in the RC. 'Mainland Provinces' The Mainland provinces of the RC are provinces that are directly connected to the mainland (includes Rhode Island and Massachusetts). These provinces are located on the mainland of the North American continent; so this does not include any territory that is overseas. 'Province of Quebec' Provincial Capital: Montréal/Québec City The Province of Quebec houses the capital; and was the first official province, while under the nation name of Quebec. It serves as the main land of Quebec, and as noted as the main province. It also houses the chateaus of the Hudson Royal House. 'Province of Ontario' Provincial Capital: Toronto/Ottawa The Province of Ontario was first ruled under the King of the first Ontarian Kingdom, which was severely hit by storms and had been facing serious problems. The King then disbanded the Kingdom of Ontario and the RC quickly annexed the fallen nation to thus repair it. 'Province of Newfoundland' Provincial Capital: Saint John's The Province of Newfoundland is seen as the island expanse of the RC. It acts as a large naval base; thus not many people live on it; as it is a very large island, it is controlled and operated by the RC Navy and Marine forces. There is a civilian population of about one-thousand, and is very restricted. 'Province of Labrador' Provincial Capital: Rigolet The Province of Labrador is seen as the missing puzzle piece to the RC's main province of Quebec, as it is seemingly a chunk that was taken out. It was quickly annexed due to it's low population. 'Province of New Brunswick' Provincial Capital: Frédéricton The Province of New Brunswick or sometimes referred to as simply Brunswick is the province that connects the RC to the outer Atlantic Ocean (along with Prince Edward Island and Nova Scotia). It serves as a large trade port, along with Nova Scotia and Prince Edward Island. 'Province of Prince Edward Island' Provincial Capital: Charlottetown The Province of Prince Edward's Island is the first official annexed island part of Quebec. It houses the main house of the out-of-use parliament; including the main house of the parliament and the outer courts. 'Province of Manitoba' Provincial Capital: Winnipeg The Province of Manitoba was annexed due to the fact that Canada was to be split up between the IPC and the RC which at the time was known as the Kingdom of Quebec. It was labeled the province of mutual civility, due to the fact it was the most peaceful area which was annexed. 'Province of Nunavut' Provincial Capital: Iqaluit The Royal Province of Nunavut was annexed as the Canadian Arctic Archipelago and consisted of the mainland of Nunavut and it's surrounding islands; which was annexed in a co-agreement with Greenland. It does not serve a main purpose except that the main burial grounds of the Royalty are on a protected area on the island of Ellesmere. 'Province of Minnesota' Provincial Capital: Saint Paul The Province of Minnesota gave access to the headwaters of the Mississippi River, and the entrance to the Mississippi River; via the Great Lakes, which gave the Kingdom of Quebec access to enhanced trade and stability within trades. 'Province of Wisconsin' Provincial Capital: Madison The Province of Wisconsin gave security to the Saint Croix and Mississippi Rivers by giving ownership of both sides of the rivers, which lead to the ultimate control over the Duluth/Louisiana Trade. 'Province of Rhode Island' Provincial Capital: Providence The Province of Rhode Island was at a time considered an overseas collectivity since it did not directly touch the mainland, yet it was still on the same continent. It is sometimes referred to as the Province of Rhode Island and the Province of Providence. 'Province of Connecticut' Provincial Capital: Hartford The Province of Connecticut was one of the very few provinces to officially undergo protectorateship before annexation. It was one of the vital areas to secure trade to the South Atlantic along with Rhode Island and Bermuda. 'Province of New Hampshire' Provincial Capital: Concord The Province of New Hampshire and the Kingdom of Quebec did not get off on a very good foot as they declared enemy-neutrality against the Kingdom of Quebec, when it invaded Vermont, and thus began the conflict which was overlooked, and New Hampshire annexed. 'Province of Vermont' Provincial Capital: Montpélier The Province of Vermont, or the Province of War was the only mainland province officially conquered by forceful war (does not count the overseas administrative collectivities). The war was commanded by Roi Jean Hudson II and was finished by Roi Jean Hudson III. The war, which lasted through two reigning royals was declared a win by the Kingdom of Quebec. 'Province of Massachusetts' Provincial Capital: Boston The Province of Massachusetts, or Law County is the mainland province that was pressured into annexation because of a re-occurring Depression state happening in the New England states from the breakup of the United States. 'Overseas Administrative Collectivities' 'Collectivity of Greenland' Capital: Godthab The Collectivity of Greenland was annexed in the Treaty of Minneapolis along with Minnesota and New Hampshire giving an outlook to the unknown geothermic resources underneath the North Atlantic. Iceland would also play a large role in the geothermic industry. 'Collectivity of Bermuda Island' Capital: Hamilton The Collectivity of Bermuda Island was won in a very short attack which consisted of the Kingdom of Quebec simply bombing the main capital city of Hamilton, which then made the government of Bermuda collapse, and thus they surrendered. 'Collectivity of Shetland Islands' Capital: Lerwick The Collectivity of Shetland Islands was won in the same fashion of Bermuda, a simply bombing. But in this case it bombed civilians and killed hundreds. The Shetland Islands were never warned about the attack unlike Bermuda, thus came an immediate surrender. 'Collectivity of Faroe Islands' Capital: Torshavn The Collectivity of Faroe Islands was won in the naval fashion with bombings. In this instance it was blockaded before it was invaded; yet still came to an immediate surrender. 'Collectivity of Iceland' Capital: Reykjavik The Collectivity of Iceland is a very vital region for geothermic research and power. It is used as a base for scientific studies and holds the RC's largest university of Medicine. 'Collectivity of Murmansk' Capital: Murmansk City The Collectivity of Murmansk was a vital region that was annexed into the RC after the dissolution of Marosia. It was a territory which, if annexed, would lead to war with Marosia, the already existant Marosia. The war never happened. 'Collectivity of Queen Maud Land' Capital: N/A The Collectivity of Queen Maud Land or Maud's Land is a very large portion of Antarctica that came into the hands of the RC while Antarctica was being split up by the Empires of the world. RC quickly snatched up Queen Maud Land and was very grateful for the large chunk of land it got. 'Collectivity of Malta' Capital: Valletta Read below. 'Ex-Collectivity of the Azores' Capital: Horta The Ex-Collectivity of the Azores was a group of islands off the coast of Portugal which came under the hands of the joint nation of Marosia between the Kingdom of Quebec and the already existing Marosia. The already existing Marosia pressured the Kingdom of Quebec into giving them the islands for a projection of power, but was turned down. The Azores were then ceded to Casponia, which in return game the Kingdom of Quebec the islands of Malta. 'Interspacial Administrative Colonies' All planets that are within the Montreal System of Planets and other Spacial bodies have been claimed by the Republic of Canada. They are: *Planets 8 **Planet of Sang **Planet of Tranquilité **Planet of Rois **Planet of Reines **Planet of Planète **Planet of Vasariennes **Planet of Avalogniennes **Planet of Caspogniennes *Moons 12 **Moon of Obsolète **Moon of Meridgnoniennes **Moon of Marôtiennes **Moon of Loriennes **Moon of Usurviennes **Moon of Canadiennes **Moon of Bermudiennes **Moon of Shetlandiennes **Moon of Nouvelle-Montréal **Moon of Judiciare **Moon of Nouvelle-Québec **Moon of Les Québécoises 'Education' 'Primary Education' Children are required, by law to at least take primary school, up to grade 6. The system of the school enstates that all children must learn the following subjects in order to pass into Intermediate School. If a child does not pass all of the classes, they can, and most likely will be forced to re-take the entire grade. The Subjects are: *Mathematics *English *History (International/Québécois) *Science (Life/Magnet I/Earth) *Physical Education *Biology (Grade 4+) *Chemistry (Grade 4+) *Language Arts (Foreign) Languages Include: *French *Spanish *German *Portuguese *Japanese (Avalon-Form) *Chinese (Avalon-Form) 'Intermediate Education' Teenagers are required to attend Intermediate school as well as primary school, unless said child is joining the Canada Military, then they are excused from Intermediate School. If a teenagers fail in Intermediate School, they will: A) Be forced to retake the class/classes or B) They will be drafted into the Military. They are required to take 8 subjects, which now include 2 electives. The Subjects are: *Mathematics *English *History (International/Québécois) *Science (Life/Magnet I/Earth) *Physical Education (Unless Completed in Primary) *Language Arts (Foreign) *Geography Languages Include: *French *Spanish *German *Portuguese *Japanese (Avalon-Form) *Chinese (Avalon-Form) Electives Include: *Drama (English in Action) *Mythology *Band (Concert/Varsity/Percussion/Orchestra) *Creative Writing *Computer Application 'Health' 'Health Care' Healthcare in Canada is provided to all employed persons and their families by the government-run social security system, which is funded by employer and employee contributions in respect of salaries. The cost of healthcare is covered by the Board of Health Care of Canada at rates of 75% for out-patient expenses such as medicines and hospital visits, 90% for hospitalisation, and 100% for work-related accidents. The remainder of the costs may be covered by private health insurance. Other residents (unemployed as well) and tourists require full private health insurance. 'Hospitals' The main hospital, L'Hôpital Principal Impériale de Canada (English: The Main Imperial Hospital of Canada) covering roughly the size of three-times the size of Central Park of New York is the main base of operations for medical 'experiments' and large, or expensive operations. There are also 12 primary health care centres in various locations around the Kingdom. There is also one main Headquarter Hospital in each provincial capital. 'Transportation' 'Road (Motor Vehicle)' Several highways, roads, and transits are weaved around Canada to give more access to remote places in Canada. Several Highways and Transits Include: 'OQ-Highway' The Ontario-Québec Highway was the base of the CIH Highway and stretches from Thunder Bay, across the North Shores of the Great Lakes, into Montréal. The OQ-Highway has since been converted into the CIH Highway, but the sections that were the OQ are still most commonly referred to as the OQ-Highway. 'CIH Highway' The Canadian International Highway or the CIH Highway is the longest Highway in Canada, and stretches from Halfiax, Nova Scotia to Fairbanks, Alaska, with several smaller branches which go into other sections of the countries. 'Train' There are many trains and subways all across Marosia, and most of the train transits are underground and only link the major cities. The major train road that links the East to the West (In Canada), is called . 'Water' Water transport is extremely vital for trade and transportation in Marosia. There are a large amount of ports all across the nation, and also the vast number of islands, rivers, and other water bodies. 'Wars' On the right are a list of all of the wars that the Republic has been in. 'Demographics' 'Ethnicity' There are several major ethnic groups spread across the vast majority of Canada. Some ethnic groups include but are not limited to: * Caucasian (Including European, American, etc...), discludes the European Caucasus Mtns. region. * French Canadian * French * American * German * Inuit * British Islander (Includes: English, Welsh, Scottish, Irish) 'Age' People in Canada tend to usually live to a longer age because of the high-end medical research that has created vaccines and other medical treatments for people to live to a higher age. *Average Life Expectancy in Canada: 92 *% of Population 0-5: 13% *% of Population 5-17: 16% *% of Population 18-30: 22% *% of Population 31-50: 26% *% of Population 51-75: 15% *% of Population 76+: 8% 'Gender' According to statistics there are more females then there are males in Canada. *% of Population Female: 62% *% of Population Male: 38% 'Culture' 'Media' 'Music' All around Canada there are many types of music, and the most popular types of music are: *Pop *Techno *Electronic (Synthesized) Music plays the big part of Culutre in Montréal because Montréal holds the World's Annual Music Festival. The WAMF is a very large get together where people discuss old nad new genres of music where new songs are formed and played for the whole festival to hear. 'Architecture' The building styles of Canada are very older and more classic types of architecture. The very common types of building in Canada are: *Gothic *Baroque *Carolinian The architecture of less-modernized parts of Canada that include Ontario and New Brunswick include several styles such as Baroque, Gothic, and Carolinian styles. They include many arches, cathedral type buildings, and other religious icons. In a normal sense, it can be stated that the Republic of Canada uses a very older style of architecture. 'Art (Painting)' 'Classic' The painting style is taken from many major artists such as Pablo Picasso and, Claude Monet. Many amateur pieces of artwork are presented in the 'Musée National d'Art Atlanthique'. Most of the world's now older style art comes out of Canada. 'Modern' But modern, more abstract pieces of art are presented at the 'Musée National d'Art Moderne'. Yet modern art is not the preferred type of art, as to older style classing pieces of art. 'Fashion' Fashion is an extremely important industry in and cultural export in Canada. Montreal is considered one of the North American fashion-capitals of the world. IT produces most of the world's newer fashions and houses some of the largest fashion retail stores in the world. Several Fashion Types include: *Avant-garde *Haute-couture *Indie Older styles of clothing are not worn excessively. 'Time System' 'Months of the Year' Canada uses the same months of the year as France, and they also use the same number of months (12) that the French do. The Months are also called: Mois de l'Année. 'Days of the Week' The days of the week in Canada are exactly like the days of the week in France. They are also known as Jours de la Semaine. Category:North American Nations Category:Player Nations Category:Nation Creation Countries Category:Former Nations Category:Farma